indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Old Indy's daughter
Just a question here, why is it assumed that she is the sister of Mutt and the daughter of Indy's second wife? I don't recall any reference that would have prevented her from being Indy's daughter-in-law (she could still call him dad), and for that matter, what if she were adopted by Indy and Marion? Just playing devil's advocate. :Ockham's razor: the simplest and shortest logic is to assume that she is just 'Indy's daughter'. The BtS leaves matter more opens since it makes clear that we don't know their exact relationship. MoffRebus 19:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Adopted Daughter or Granddaughter? I don't think that she is the daughter of Indiana and Marion. If she is, then she was adopted in the late 1950s/1960s. Either that or she is Mutt's daughter. *In "Ireland, April 1916", she calls him dad several times, so she's either his biological/adopted daughter, or is his daughter-in-law. Adamwankenobi 17:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :She's appears too old to be Mutt's daughter. Even if Mutt had a child in 1957, that would make her about 35 in the Old Indy timeframe, which doesn't quite match her appearance from the photo posted - my guess would be late 30s/early 40s - putting her birth around the early 1950s. The actress, Susan Bigelow, was born in 1952. If Marion and Indy had any offspring after they were married, it would be extremely rare (and dangerous) for her to become pregnant at age 48 or so. :However, if she is the wife of Mutt, he would likely be about 12-15 years older than her (he's born in 1938). It is possible that Mutt also waited to settle down, and is fathering children (Spike/Lucy) in his 40s in the early 1980s. Is Lucy older or younger than Spike? Jawajames 07:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lucy's age is never stated, though from the context, it seems she's around elementary school age. See the segments on YouTube here and here. Adamwankenobi 07:42, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ok this will settle it all Indy had another kid with Marion OR she could have been born to Indy through his FIRST wife because it is well known Indy was married before he married Marion and she died in a play crash. So what I think happened was the child bore to much memories for Indy so he put her in a orphanage and in years yet to come she found him. Also the chronicles was written before the kingdom of the crystal skull.--(unsigned) : Or another possibility is that Indy had another child in 1959 or so, with someone who wasn't Marion (sorry Marion-Indy fans). We shouldn't speculate too much, so anything (adoption/daughter-in-law/another hidden child similar to Mutt) is possible. I doubt heavily that Indy, or any respectable person for that matter, would place a child in an orphanage based on "bad memories." That just seems cruel and wrong, especially since he continues galavanting around on worldwide adventures. It'd be at least a little better if he placed her with relatives or something (yes, I realize he's lacking in that regard). Of course, he doesn't have to be married to conceive a child, so an orphanage track-down is still possible, just unlikely that Indy is the one involved.--Tim Thomason 22:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I see no reason how Old Indy's daughter couldn't be the child of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood-Jones. Yeah. I like to believe Marion calls herself-- and writes her checks-- as Marion Ravenwood-Jones. She kept her maiden name to honor her father. Anyhoo, don't forget that by nationality, Indy is Scottish and many Scots have red hair. So, this trait could run in his family. Also, we don't know what color hair Marion's dad, Abner, had. Could his hair have been red? Interesting thought.--Indyologist (talk) 13:43, July 31, 2018 (UTC)